lies_of_astarothfandomcom-20200216-history
Lies Of Astaroth Wiki
Welcome to the Lies Of Astaroth Wiki With more than 100 beautifully drawn characters and dazzling battle effects, Lies of Astaroth is visually pleasing in a way other battle card games only dream of being. As the game begins, you meet an envoy to The God of Prophecy. Together, you will travel through a world filled with spies, thieves, goblins, assassins, priests, dragons and other magical creatures, passing through magical forests into underground cities, all the while, battling whatever creatures come your way.LoA Official Facebook • • • • Wiki tutorial • LoA 05.jpg|Cards Guide|link=Cards|linktext=''Hundreds of Cards'' LoA 03.png|'Clan Guide'|link=Clan|linktext=Information about clan battles, clan stores, and more! LoA Map 13.jpg|'Map & Quests Guide'|link=Maps|linktext=Need help passing a map level? Water-holy well.png|'Runes'|link=Runes|linktext=Your One Stop for Runes Information This wiki is going strong! Thanks for the beautiful layout and card templates go to Kimi! If you would like to help out, please do! If you're making a new page I have a few sample page formats that I would like you to follow. If you don't see a sample for your page type, feel free to create your own template and drop it off in the samples section. Lam here! I just wanted to say that I've really enjoyed my time with you all and with LoA in general. We have some good people helping out with the wiki now, so I feel I am leaving it in good hands. Take care everyone. Hail Hydra! =) - Lameria 0 Kimikodoku Lameria Zeberko Hi Everyone, I encourage you to use the forum to ask any questions you may have rather than on the individual pages. Thanks. Kimi (talk) 14:01, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Added in a level-up reward listing in the Events section. Check it out! Done with the card and ability listing. Got some touch-ups on the newly added cards, and some of the new abilities are...no idea how they work. >_> Starting on Runes now. I'd also like to point people to the malware link site, which has tons of awesome information. If you notice anything missing or wrong please leave a comment on my wall or utilize the above means to drop me a line. Thanks! ^_^ - Lameria Continuous= *Demon Invasion *Level Up Rewards *Monthly Reward [[Past Events|'EVENTS']] Cards • Runes • Thief • Dungeon Abilities • Maps • Towers/Mazes 'System Mechanics • Clan • Data Tables ' 'Events • FAQ • Game Tips ' 'Towers of Wonder Guide ' http://free.timeanddate.com/clock/i4715ry8/n179/fn5/tct/pct/ftb/tt0/tw1/tm1/th1 Lies of Astaroth is a brand new fantasy card battle RPG. Collect and upgrade your cards, Obtain and strengthen your Runes and slowly conquer the world. Unravel the web of lies throughout the story. Battle with your friends, and put your deck up against players from around the globe! With more than 100 characters, a wide array of different skills/spells and 40+ Runes it's up to you to conquer them all! Build your deck and journey through the mystical fantasy in this fun, easy to learn card-battle RPG. Lies of Astaroth is calling you, it’s time to unravel the truth! ---- The Lies of Astaroth Wiki is a fansite and is in no way affiliated with iFree Studio Limited and/or its subsidiaries or affiliates. Category:Browse Category:Lies Of Astaroth